


Quidditch Quartet

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Someone's spying in the Gryffindor Locker Rooms. What they see will change their lives. Entry for Kamerreon's Birthday Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Not mine. Wish it were mine, but I'm not that lucky. This is an entry for Kammy-chan's contest.

Warnings: PWP, group sex, underage sex, mentions of twincest, and felching. You don't like, don't read. It's that simple.

Cedric watched the redhead sneak into the Gryffindor locker rooms. He wondered who Ron could be spying on. Was it Johnson? Bell? Spinnet? Curious, the Hufflepuff followed the Gryffindor. He cast a silencing spell on himself as soon as he entered so he wouldn't be heard. He had just turned the corner into the girls section when he realized he had taken a wrong turn and no one was there.

_Is Ron Weasley into boys? I thought he liked that Granger girl._ Confused he walked to the boys section and found Ron watching something, his thick cock in his hand as he stroked himself to whatever he was witnessing. No noises were heard except the running of water, but it must have been an arousing sight for the fourteen-year-old to be watching so avidly.

As Cedric crept closer, he could see over Ron's shoulder and into the main showers. There, under a cascade of water, were Oliver Wood and Harry Potter. Harry was seated in Wood's lap moving up and down the impressive shaft of the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It was a shame that there were silencing spells in place as Harry was obviously making some interesting noises by the way his mouth was moving. Oliver, for his part, held the younger boy steady as he rose and fell, while sucking on his young lover's neck and stroking the other's prick.

They must have been doing this for quite a while before Ron and Cedric got there as Harry spasmed as his climax overcame him and he shot ribbons of pearly cream across Oliver's firm torso before it was washed away by the water. Wood's head fell back and he clenched Harry tightly as he apparently came in Harry's ass. Glancing over at Ron, he saw the redhead trembling as he painted the stones in front of him with his own creamy essence. Cedric watched in awe as Oliver gently pulled out of Harry, then repositioned the dark haired boy and began sucking his own cum from his lover's freshly-fucked hole, after which the pair kissed messily. _Thank Merlin for cleaning spells or that would be grosser than it looks,_ thought Cedric. He saw Ron start to move, so he quickly hid, Disillusioned himself, and fled.

\-------------------------------------------

Cedric couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen and it gave him problems for the rest of the weekend. He was surprised that he hadn't broken his wrist from wanking so much. Thoughts of Harry riding Oliver, Ron watching his best friend, filled his mind, which inconviently inserted himself into the picture. He now thought of what it would be like for the four of them to fuck around in the Quidditch locker rooms. Ron was incredibly endowed for someone so young. He was still in puberty, which could mean he'd be hung like a horse when he fully matured. Harry was just beautiful with his lightly tanned skin and those incredible eyes. Those combined with his slim athletic build and just-shagged hair made a very appealing combination. Then there was Oliver. Tall, tanned, muscular, a major hottie. The Hufflepuff had been crushing on Oliver for years now, but he knew how easy it would be to add the other two into that delicious fantasy.

\-------------------------------------------

Ron stroked himself in the shower, thinking about his favorite fantasy, Harry and Oliver. He wished that the pair would include him, but he didn't know how to let them know he was interested. He also didn't know if they would accept another in their life. The redhead didn't even notice that someone had just come into the bathroom and was currently watching him pleasure himself. "Harry," he whimpered as his fist pumped up and down his turgid shaft. Hearing a loud gasp, his eyes flew open as he beheld one of his favorite guys in the world.

\-------------------------------------------

Harry gathered his supplies for his shower before stepping into the bathroom. Inside he found someone was already in the shower, his best male friend, who was fervently masturbating. Harry goggled at his roommate as his cock hardened with desire. He had often wondered what Ron looked like naked and also had been trying to convince Oliver to include him in their lovemaking. When he heard Ron moan his name as he continued his stroking, he couldn't help but gasp. As those beautiful blue eyes looked at him, he knew what he had to do, make love to his best friend. Slowly, he stripped, revealing himself to his companion. Ron's eyes widened as he realized what the raven-haired boy was doing. Frozen in shock, he could do nothing as Harry stepped into the shower with him, crouched down, and started deep-throating the large freckled cock of his best friend. As the redhead was already very stimulated, it wasn't long before he was shooting a copious amount of cum down Harry's throat, which the other Gryffindor greedily devoured. As Harry sat back on his heels, Ron looked at him. Harry was wearing a very satisfied smirk.

"I do hope that you weren't thinking about leaving me hanging Ronald Weasley. I might have to hex you if you do. Bend over baby, I'm going pop that cherry of yours and fill you with my hot cum," he said before changing his tone at Ron's panicked look. "Don't worry Ron. I'll be gentle. You're my best friend, and soon, my lover. I'm not going to do anything to jepordize that."

"But, Wood?" protested the other.

"Is going after Cedric Diggory right now."

"But why?"

"Because, we knew all along that the two of you were watching us on Thursday. Were you fooling around with each other as Ollie made love to me or were you just wanking separately?"

"Diggory was there?" That answered that. "Wait, how'd you know I was there?"

"We had spells up that would let us know if someone was getting too close to us. But, since it was you and Cedric, we just stayed right where we were. I wanted you to watch me, Ronald Weasley. I wanted you to watch Oliver and I make love. Knowing it was the two of you made my orgasm so much more intense. Now, I want to make love to you. I want to fill your body with my cum and you to do the same to me."

Ron swallowed hard. "Harry, I-I-I..." stammered the readhead.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I want to make love to you. You're so beautiful. So sexy. I want to see you ride my cock like you rode Wood's. I've wanted you for a while Harry. Ever since I saw you face that dragon. I was so scared, yet more turned on than I have ever been in my life. Then you saved me from the Black Lake. How could I not fall in love when I was chosen as the one person you'd miss the most? Will you let me love you?"

"Of course, luv. But first, let's get to the Prefect's Bath."

"Why there?"

"For one thing, it's HUGE! Like a swimming pool. For another, Rick and Ollie will be there waiting for us."

"How do you know that?"

"I know my Ollie. He's been after Rick for a while. Not that I blame him. Diggory's a fine piece of arse."

Ron blushed at Harry's rather crass words, but didn't deny his statement. Standing, Harry helped his best friend to his feet and reached over to caress his firm bubble butt. "Such a nice arse, can't wait to see my cock disappear inside it. So virginal tight, it'll squeeze me just right and make me cum so good." Ron's blush deepened as Harry leaned towards his ear and murmured, "Anyone ever tell you how hot you look when you blush like that?" The dark haired boy's breath whisped over the redhead's sensitive ear and he trembled in pleasure. "Let's go, baby." The pair dressed, grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and immediately left the tower, covered head to toe in the garment.

\-------------------------------------------

Oliver Wood cornered Cedric in the Prefect's Bathroom and was currently working the younger man to orgasm with his expert mouth. "O-O-Oliver!" moaned the Hufflepuff as the former Gryffindor worked his impressive erection with talented tongue and lips. "Gonna cum!" His words caused an increase in the suction on his cock and as his climax overtook him, his eyes rolled back, his legs gave out, and Oliver drank deeply as he cradled his companion so he didn't hurt himself as he fell.

He had surprised the other man in the Bathroom and immediately began the erotic assault and the well-built Seeker had offered no protest to his assailant, only moans and whimpers as he was stimulated over and over again.

When the other had finally woke, Oliver explained what was going on. "Glad to have you back, handsome. Wouldn't want you to be unconscious when Harry and Ron arrive."

"What?" asked the confused Badger.

"Harry went to retrieve Ron. He's going to bring him here, and Harry and I will complete your, and Ron's, sexual education. I can't wait to feast on your incredible body. To taste your cock again, to suck my cum from your body. To watch my boyfriend make love to you and to his best friend. It will be a night to remember."

As he finished, the door to the room opened, though no visible entity crossed the threshold. "They're here," purred the former Gryffindor. They watched as the removal of an invisibility cloak revealed Harry and Ron.

"I've got mine, babe, and I see you've got yours. Let's party!" crowed Harry. He tugged Ron over to the others and yanked at his pajamas. "Help me out Ron, or don't you want this?"

The raw need that burned in the eyes of the three around them convinced Ron to cooperate. He helped Harry remove his clothes, his desire obvious in his speed and the firmness of his erection. As soon as his cock was freed from the confining fabric, Harry wrapped his strong fingers around its length and squeezed gently illiciting a moan of pleasure. "Can't wait to have you in me Ron, gonna be so good," after those words were uttered he turned to regard Cedric. "Don't worry Rick. I'm gonna ride you too. Want Ollie to suck a major load outta me. Both of yours and his own."

Harry waved his wand and his fingers were soon covered in glistenting lube. He shoved one into his eager hole to stretch and ready himself for a royal fucking. Ron and Cedric watched in aroused awe at the display while Oliver pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Harry's legs were spread as far as they could go, his knees bent, showing off his greedy arse. One finger soon became two, then three and he demanded that Ron fuck him.

Ron slowly moved forward and, unsure what exactly to do, knelt between Harry's spread legs. "Ron, shove that thick cock of yours into my ass, NOW!" ordered the dark haired boy. The redhead rushed to comply, the large head breaching his best friend as the foreskin rolled back under Harry's fingers as he pulled them away. As soon as the redhead was fully seated deep inside then clenching channel, Harry wrapped his long legs around his new lover's waist. "I've been wanting this for a long time Ron. Having you inside me. You were always big, and now that you've started puberty, you're going to get even bigger. Your big dick aside, though, I've wanted you ever since I found out I was gay."

"When did you figure that out," asked Ron quietly as he thrust deeply into his best friend. He changed his angle slightly and Harry let out the most erotic moan he had ever heard. "What was that?"

"That was my prostate. It's your best friend when it comes to gay sex. As for when I found out, well, I've been sexually active since second year. Oliver was my first. Fred and George also helped out."

"Fred and George?" squeaked Ron.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about previous lovers while I'm getting shagged. Kinda kills the mood. Now shut up and shag me already!" demanded Harry. He had to keep Ron distracted for a bit longer. Cedric was hovering behind him, his large uncut cock ready for action. Harry nodded at him and the Hufflepuff made his move.

He moved up to Ron and pressed a lubricated finger into his virginal opening. Ron moaned at the intrusion and his thrusts became erratic. "It's okay Ron. Don't move for a bit. It's gonna get a whole lot better. Just relax for me, 'kay?"

"Okay," came the shaky reply. He clung to the smaller boy as Cedric prepared him, still buried deep inside his best friend's body. As soon as Ron was easily accepting three fingers Cedric entered him while Oliver slid out from beneath Harry.

"Don't move Rick. This is going to be a wild ride." The older man quickly prepared the blonde and deflowered him, joining their chain. It took some work, but the foursome eventually found a steady rhythym and their cries of pleasure fill the bathroom, Harry being the most vocal as he was receiving the full pressure of having three well-endowed men on top of him. "Ron, stroke Harry's cock. He's so beautiful when he comes. And suck on his neck, he really likes that."

Ron complied with the orders and noticed how much more vocal Harry became with the actions. He assaulted the dark-haired boy's neck, sucking and biting, marking his newfound lover. He moaned louder when he felt the same on his neck and Cedric's increased moans joined his as Oliver did the same to the man immediately below him.

The slow build-up picked up speed then and soon created a cascade effect. Harry climaxed first, coating Ron's hand and his belly with drops of pearly white. His anal muscles contracted as he came, squeezing Ron's cock and pulling his orgasm out of him and he filled Harry with his seed. The chain-reaction continued from there as Cedric filled Ron and Oliver filled Cedric with copious amounts of semen. As soon as Oliver stopped coming he pulled Harry out from under the redhead and latched his mouth onto Harry's hole, sucking Ron's jism out of him. The other two watched, fascinated, as Puddlemere's Keeper cleaned his lover's writhing body. As soon as Oliver was satisfied that Harry was thoroughly cleaned, he pounced on the other two and gave them the same treatment.

By the time he was done, Oliver was hard again and ready for more action. He immediately pulled Ron to him and penetrated him. Harry dove at Cedric, and everything began anew. It would be several hours later that a completely satisfied, and very worn out quartet retired to bed.


End file.
